


Cards Against Sanity

by cardcaptorsolkura



Series: Game Night [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crack, Dysfunctional Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Crack, Good Deceit Sanders, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Sexual Humor, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, fatalistic humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardcaptorsolkura/pseuds/cardcaptorsolkura
Summary: Planning the next game night is proving to be less than effective.orDeceit hates this family.





	Cards Against Sanity

**Author's Note:**

> Quick warning: there are a couple lines with a death/killing joke.

“But he got to pick last time!”

“No, he did not. If I recall correctly, we marathoned nearly half a day of Disney movies at your request.”

“He has a point, dude. Last time--”

“Was, as far as we know, a one-time occurrence. And besides, when did harboring animosity ever solve any of our problems?”

“Since when does agreeing to Cards Against Humanity solve anyone’s problems?”

“Maybe it would help if we established some rules about game night first!”

“Like what?”

“Like no, er...none of _that_.”

“Oh, come on, guys. Some people want a little bit of that in their lifetime.”

“NO! Not--in--my--household--mister!”

“Why not? Every household has at least one--”

"Someone please kill me."

"Gladly!"

“This is why everyone adores you, Remus. Please continue.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever been so utterly destroyed by one of your friends' awesome writing that you need to write dumb crack fics to cheer yourself up? Because mood.
> 
> Anyway.
> 
> You know who you are.


End file.
